


New Life, New Start

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awesome Bobby, Babies, Because of Reasons, Bobby's House, Dean Needs A Hug, Discussion of Abortion, Fatherly Bobby Singer, John is a dick, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Poor Dean, Reunions, Sleepy Dean, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, at least thats what they think, in the second chapter at least, john is an emotionally repressed bastard, like feels, lots of feels, lots of hugging, not-an-asshole John, seriously you don't yell at the pregnant guy, they don't know it though, wow look at all the pretty tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and John get a mind whammie and wake up thinking they are married. When Dean gets pregnant they remember who they really are and John tries to convince Dean to get an abortion. To save his baby, Dean runs. Will John find him and make things right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on spnkinkmeme
> 
> John and Dean, pre-series, are out working a case together and for whatever reasons, maybe they run afoul of a trickster, they both get hit with amnesia. Something about the way they wake up together, they decide they're married to each other, not father/son. Their attraction to each other is unmistakeable. Maybe that ring Dean always wears on his right hand ends up on his left hand in the wedding ring position. 
> 
> Anyway, they spend a blissful several weeks, maybe even a couple of months, as a married couple, with all that entails. Dean ends up pregnant. They're thrilled. 
> 
> Then they're suddenly cured of their amnesia. John is horrified of what happened, but John, especially is horrified by the fact that he's made Dean pregnant. He's especially concerned about what could happen genetically. He tries to talk Dean into an abortion, eventually badgering him about it. 
> 
> Dean runs away because he thinks it's the only way to save his baby. John soon realizes what he's done and goes looking for Dean. It takes him a long time to track Dean down and John shows up just intime for the baby to be born.

John woke suddenly, his pounding head hurting more with the sudden bright light coming in through the motel window. He can't remember where he is, how he got there or anything about himself other than his own name.

As John sits in confusion a soft noise to his side causes him to turn and set eyes on the most stunning young man he has ever seen... not that he can remember anyone to compare the man to. He watches as the man shifts in his sleep, a hand emerging from beneath the sheets. John's eyes widen as he sees the gleaming band around the man's left ring finger. John's eyes shoot to his own hand where he sees a similar ring resting there, familiar and comfortable.

John's sharp intake of breath pulls the other man out of his light sleep. John turns and is struck by the intensity of those gorgeous green eyes. The man starts at the presence of another man in his bed and sits up abruptly only to bring a hand to his aching head.

"Who the heck are you? And where the hell am I?" The voice is young but gruff, strong. 

John narrows his eyes, "I could ask the same thing."

The younger man searches John's face a moment before concluding that John is as lost as he is. "The name's Dean, but for the life of me I couldn't tell you anything else."

John smiles, the name seems familiar. "Well I'm in pretty much the same boat. My name is John and," John raises his hand and grabs Dean's with his other, showing their similar rings, "I think we're married."

Dean smile's widely, "Well at least I got myself a damn fine husband."

John's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "You do realize I'm probably twice your age at least."

Dean shrugs, "Didn't seem to bother me when we got hitched. Besides, I got a thing for older men, or I think I do judging on how much my friend is happy to see you shirtless and in bed with me."

John looks from Dean's smirk to the tent in the thin sheets that is quite obviously the younger man's erection. John smiles and reaches a hand under the sheets, tracing the bare skin of Dean's torso down to the naked flesh of his inner thigh. It's John's turn to smirk, "It seems someone likes to sleep naked."

Dean blushes and John looks hungrily as the color spreads. John throws off the sheets, exposing their naked bodies and he takes a moment to revel in the sight before him. Dean is young and strong, his muscles are well defined and his large cock is standing at attention. John moves so he is over top of the younger man, one knee resting between Dean's thighs. John's hand brushes over Dean's cock, bringing forth a soft gasp from the younger man. John leans down and whispers huskily, "Since we can't remember our wedding night, howse about we have a second."

Dean smiles and in answer arches up into John's palm while turning his head to take the older man's mouth in a searing kiss. John smiles into the kiss and deepens it, taking charge. His tongue explores the warm mouth as his hand strokes Dean's hard cock. Dean moans into the kiss and John swallows the sound, feeling his own cock harden at the delicious noise. John moves his hand, causing Dean to whimper at the loss but the proceeds to grind their cocks together, creating delicious friction.

John's mouth moves to Dean's neck, biting and sucking till marks appear on the lightly freckled skin. Dean gasps as John's hand move to his waist and grabs it with enough force to bruise. "Dammit John. I need you inside me." Dean bucks underneath the older man, punctuating the statement by grinding hard against the man above him.

John removes his mouth from Dean's neck and nods, "I think we are both on board with that one." John presses his fingers into Dean's mouth, his cock getting impossibly harder as the young man sucks on the digits and runs his tongue along them provocatively. John grunts in appreciation as he removes his finer from the talented mouth and down between Dean's legs to his puckered opening. John pushes a finger in and in a lusty voice says, "Next time, I'm putting that mouth of yours to use on something better than a few fingers."

Dean's eyes darken with lust, "I'm looking forward to it. Can't wait to suck such a large, nng, beautiful cock." Dean moans as John ads a second finger and begins scissoring the younger man open.

John licks his way up Dean's neck, giving a quick bite at the jaw line, "Knew you would want to. Those lips of yours were made to suck my dick."

Dean smirks, "My mouth isn't the only thing designed to take your dick." 

John grunts, "Hell no it isn't, your ass is perfect. Can't wait to get in you. I bet you are so tight."

Dean fucks himself down on John's fingers, "Why don't you hurry up and find out?" John gasps and positions himself between Dean's legs. The younger man promptly brings his legs around John's waist as the fingers are removed. Dean moans as he feels the press of John's cock at his ass. John leans forward and kisses Dean as he presses into the tight heat that is Dean. Dean moans in pain and pleasure at the sensation of being filled and stretched. John pauses to catch his breath, the feel of Dean around him is like nothing he could ever imagine. Dean pushes down onto John, impaling himself further and John catches the hint. He sets up a slow, steady pace but at Dean's impatient growl, thrusts in harder and faster.

Dean moans loudly as John brushes against his prostate and John smiles at the sound as he thrusts harder and faster at that spot in an almost brutal pace. Dean arches and cries out as he comes across John's chest. The clenching of Dean around John bring the older man over the edge as well.

John collapses on his lover and rolls over, turning his head to look at Dean. The younger man is gorgeous in the afterglow of sex, his eyes fluttering in an attempt to keep them open. John kisses Dean's cheek, "Got to sleep, I'll take care of you." Dean nod and lets himself fall into a peaceful sleep. John smiles down at Dean and quickly cleans the two of them up before joining Dean in bed. He pulls the covers around them and pulls Dean into his arms before drifting off to sleep himself.

John wakes to the smell of food and is surprised to see Dean setting up the small motel table with a decent looking meal of burgers and pie. Dean smiles as he notices John, "Glad you're up. We slept through most of the day but I figured you would be hungry so I got us some food. I couldn't remember anything either of us liked but for some reason I had the feeling burgers and pie were the way to go."

John smiled at the domestic sight of Dean setting the table, "Burgers and pie are wonderful." Dean's smile made him sure his words were the correct answer and he pulled on some clothes before joining the younger man at the table. John looked at Dean as they ate and wondered if they did this often, if they ate meals together, if they had a family to eat with or friends that visited.

John was about to broach the subject when Dean spoke, "So I talked to the manager, she said we cam in last night looking pretty drunk and beat up. I figure we went to a bar, got wasted, got in a fight, hit our heads and voila here we are. Oh and the keys we had are to the gorgeous cherry black Impala outside. That thing drives like a dream so I figure we must do the work on her ourselves, can't imagine I would let anyone else under her hood."

John laughed, "Well at least you like our car. I wonder what our house looks like if we have one."

Dean's face fell, "I don't think we do. I looked through our stuff and the car and nothing had an address on it. Although we have a ton of fake ID's, some are even FBI and things like that. And you will never guess what I found in the trunk, it makes me wonder who we are."

John looked at Dean's troubled face and placed a hand over the younger man's, "No matter who we are, we have each other. And right now, we can be who ever we want to be, we don't have to be who we were." Dean smiled as John brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, promising so much with the gesture.

Dean picked up a fork after John released his hand and took a bite of pie, moaning at the taste, "Good God I love pie!" John laughed, eating his own pie and watching his lover savor the delicious food.

Over the next month and a half, John and Dean found jobs at a local mechanics. Surprisingly, they both seemed to remember how to fix cars. They rented a small house and started making a life for themselves. They worked hard, made money and at the end of they day, they went home and passionately made love. Then Dean started getting sick.

John soothingly rubbed Dean's back as the younger man retched into the toilet. John frowned, "Dean, honey, you've been like this for days. Maybe we should see the doctor."

Dean shook his head, "I don't... I don't like doctors. Please no doctors John." 

John couldn't stand the pain in his young husband's voice and nodded quickly, "Alright Dean, no doctors right now, but if you get worse I'm taking you."

Dean nodded and waved a hand at John, "Fine, now you need to get to work, one of us needs to make money." John opened his mouth to protest, to say he wasn't going to leave Dean but he realized the younger man had a point and nodded his head before kissing the back of Dean's head before leaving for work.

John waved to his boss as he walked in, "Hey Sean, Dean isn't coming in today. He's sick as a dog but refuses to go to the doctor."

Sean shook his head, slightly worried, "Hope the kid's alright. He's been sick all week. You know, if he's a carrier, he could be pregnant. You two would make great dads." John froze, realizing he didn't know if Dean was a carrier or not. He smiled and thanked Sean as he went to his work station to work on a car that had just come in.

Though out the day, John worked diligently but his mind was else where, wondering if maybe, just maybe his Dean was pregnant. As soon as he was able to clock out, he waved goodbye to Sean and drove to the nearest drug store and grabbed a male pregnancy test. The teenage clerk smiled at him, "This for you or your partner?"

John smiled, "My husband."

The girl's smile widened, "That's wonderful. I wish you guys luck!"

John nodded in thanks as she handed him the test. He ran to his car and drove as fast as he could to get home, thinking how wonderful it would be if he had a baby with Dean. With those wonderful thoughts swirling through his head, he went in the house and found Dean half asleep on the couch. John smiled, "Hey babe, I need you to take this."

Dean looked to the test John was holding out to him and his eyes widened, "You think I might be a carrier?" John nodded and Dean wrapped his fingers around the test and slowly walked to the bathroom.

John watched as the door closed behind Dean. He paced frantically as he waited what felt like hours. Finally Dean emerged from the bathroom, holding the test. Dean looked up at John and smiled, "It's positive!"

John smiled widely, "Oh my God! We're having a baby!" John rushed to Dean and pulled him forward into a searing kiss, his hands on either side of the younger man's face. Dean responded in kind as his arm wrapped around John in a tight hug. John's hands traveled downward to cup Dean's ass.

Dean pulled back, a smirk on his lips, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" John responded by picking Dean up and placing the younger man's legs around his waist as they returned to the kiss. John carried Dean to the bed and gently laid him down before climbing on top of him and slipping Dean's shirt over his head. John's hands went to the buttons of Dean's jeans only to stop when Dean mumbled something that sounded like, "Too much clothes." John understood and promptly stripped his own shirt off while Dean saw to both of their jeans. Soon they were entwined in a naked embrace, bucking against each other in a search for friction. John quickly opened Dean up before gently pressing in. He kept his thrusts slow and sweet as they made love until they were both spent and drifting off to sleep.

John woke to movement in bed beside him and suddenly the memories came flooding back. John turned to see his son naked beside him, both of them covered in the evidence of the nights activities. John gasped and whispered, "Oh God, what have I done?"

Though it was quiet, the noise was enough to wake Dean who looked at John in confusion before a sudden clarity washed over him, "Dad?"

John bit back a sound of distress at the quiet word from his son, "Oh Dean, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you, and now you're pregnant. What kind of father am I"

Dean looked affronted at the words, "You didn't do anything to me. It was consensual, it's not like you raped me. And, I'm a little insulted that you think I would have let you."

John shook his head, "I had sex with my son. You're pregnant, you can't be pregnant, you have to get rid of it."

Dean shot out of bed, "I'm not getting rid of it."

Dean's defiance broke the calm John was attempting to keep and he turned on his son, "Yes you are. That baby is wrong. There could be things wrong with it. You are getting rid of it."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "No I'm not. I don't care if there is anything wrong with it, it's my baby." 

John growled, "Well it's mine as well, and I'm ordering you to take care of it."

Dean growled right back, "No way in hell, I don't take orders from you."

John moved so he was in Dean's face, "Yes you do. You are aborting that bastard, end of discussion." Dean moved back in fear, his fist unexpectedly coming up and across John's face. John snarled at the pain, "You useless whore! I bet you planned this! Well I am getting rid of that thing if I have to rip it out of you myself!" Dean felt a surge of strength run through him at the words and in a sweeping uppercut, knocked John out cold. Dean quickly dressed and packed, he had to leave, had to protect his baby. Dean stopped by the door looking one last time at his father before dropping his phone and running out into the early morning. He would do whatever it took to protect his baby, even if he had to protect it from their father.

John came to several minutes later and immediately noticed things missing around the room, Dean's things were missing. John thought back to the fight and cringed when he realized what he had said and what Dean must have thought. John puts clothes on and resolves to find Dean and tell him he didn't mean it. That he was mad at himself for letting them get cursed on their last job and allowing himself to love Dean a way no father should and still loving him that way even though he knew Dean was his son. He was disgusted with himself and didn't want to see the product of his sickness everyday, didn't want to bring a child into the world when there could be so many things wrong with it because of who it's parents were.

John walked outside and was surprised to see the Impala still sitting there. He figured Dean would have taken her, the car was his baby, but John knew Dean was smarter than that. Dean would know it was a way for John to track him and if Dean was running from his father it would be safer not to have it around. John sighed and decided to try calling Dean, maybe he would get lucky and Dean would have kept his phone. He was disappointed when he heard the ringing coming from the door way and he saw the small device laying on the ground. John bit back a curse and wondered how he would find Dean, if he would find Dean. John just hoped his son and unborn child were safe.

John cursed as he looked at the date, Dean would be due soon and he had no idea where he was. Dean had just disappeared. John sighed and decided it was time to bring someone else into the search. Dean cringed as he thought of the reaction he would get as the phone rang. The call was answered and before he could speak a word, a gruff voice came over the line, "About time you called, ya idjit!"

John winced, "I'm sorry Bobby, but I've been looking for... wait what do you mean it's about time I called?"

John heard Bobby sigh, "I've been wondering when you were gonna call since the day your son showed up and told me you knocked him up! Kid was a mess. you should count your ass lucky he managed to get the entire story out or I would have hunted you down and salted and burned you myself. Even then, it took a lot of convincing for me not to come after you."

John let out a breath in relief, "So he's with you? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bobby growled, "No you won't. I told you Dean told me the whole story, I'm not having you come here and trying to make him get rid of the baby. The kid has had it hard enough as it is and is ready to pop any day now. I'm not letting you make it harder on him Winchester."

John nodded, "I understand Bobby, but I wasn't thinking when we had that fight. I was angry at myself and taking it out on Dean. I didn't mean what I said and, I just want to see my child born. Bobby please."

Bobby grumbled, "Fine but I see anything I don't like and you are out on your ass Winchester. Got that?"

John smiled as he ran towards the Impala, "Thank you Bobby."

Bobby sighed, "Just get here ya idjit"

John didn't remember the drive to Bobby's place, didn't remember how fast he drove, where he stopped, if he stopped. He only remembered wanting to see Dean and tell him how sorry he was for everything he said and did.

Bobby was waiting for him when he pulled up, shotgun casually by his side. "Remember Winchester, I'll kick you outta here faster than you can say Christo if I have to." John nodded and followed as Bobby went inside.

John's face softened as his eyes landed on Dean's sleeping form on the couch. John quickly inspected his eldest, his eyes coming to rest on the large belly Dean was currently sporting. John felt regret that he hadn't been there to watch as Dean grew, as the baby grew. He had missed so many things and he had no idea how to make up for them.

Bobby's voice was soft as he placed a blanket over Dean, "Poor kid was so stressed when I told him you were coming. He's exhausted what with that and the pregnancy taking it's toll."

John walked forward and brushed a hand over Dean's face, "I'm so sorry Dean."

Bobby huffed, "Try telling him that when he's awake."

John nodded, turning from Dean to see Bobby setting the gun down and heading to the kitchen. John nodded in thanks as Bobby handed him a beer. "Look Bobby,"

Bobby held up a hand, "I don't wanna hear it Winchester. What I think don't matter so long as that boy in there don't want anything happening to you. You are one lucky sonuvabitch to have a son like him."

John whispered, "I know."

Bobby sneered, "You know do you? That why you called him a whore and his kid a bastard? Way I see it, you don't know nuthin, specially if you thought Dean would get an abortion in this or any life time. Kid's heart is to big for him to do that."

A sharp cry of pain from the other room halts the conversation. John and Bobby run to see Dean clutching at his stomach, his face twisted in pain. Dean looks up, surprise showing though the pain before he turns to Bobby, "Baby's coming" 

Bobby's eyes go wide and it would have been comical if Dean hadn't been in so much pain. Bobby turned to John, "Get him to the car, NOW!"

John nodded, supporting Dean as the two stood and made their way out to the yard and into the Impala. Bobby was right behind them, a bag in his hands. Bobby threw it in his car and jumped in yelling, "Follow me to the hospital. His doctor will be ready for us."

John nodded, pulling behind Bobby as the two cars sped down the road. Dean cried out in pain as another contraction hit. John reached over and placed a hand soothingly on Dean's knee, "Just wait a little longer Dean, we're almost to the hospital."

Dean looked at him in annoyance, "Of course I'm waiting a little longer. No way in hell am I giving birth in my baby! It would ruin the up... AHH, the upholstery." Dean grimaced as more pain coursed through him. John laughed inwardly at his son's comments, the boy sure did love this car.

They were soon pulling into the hospital and nurses rushed to get Dean in a bed and to the maternity ward. Through the frenzy of activity, all John could register were Dean's cries of pain. The sound was etched into his mind and it hurt more than anything John had ever felt. It had been the same with Mary when Sam and Dean were born.

John followed as Dean was rolled into the Maternity ward but stopped short when they came to the delivery room. Dean lunged forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him in before a nurse separated them and handed John scrubs and told him to wash his hands and put on gloves. John did so quickly and returned to Dean's side, grabbing his son's hand and running his free hand through Dean's short hair. John blocked it all out, focusing on Dean, doing all that he could to help his son, to take away his pain.

A cry brought John back to reality, it wasn't one of Dean's painful cries, it was a babies loud wail. John smiled as the freshly cleaned baby was handed to Dean, wrapped in a warm blue blanket, the nurse proudly proclaiming they had a son. Dean's face showed pure love as he looked at the baby in his arms. 

One of the nurses pulled out a clipboard, "Does he have a name?"

Dean nodded, "Matthew Robert Winchester." John heard a small gasp and looked up to see Bobby by the door. The older man had a rare smile on his face as his eyes met Dean's.

John turned to Dean as the nurse gently took Matthew from the room to the nursery, "Why Matthew?"

Dean looked at his father a moment, "It means gift of God, and that's exactly what he is. I don't care if you don't feel the same but it's true. There isn't a single thing wrong with him, nothing you were afraid of, nothing you used against me."

John winced at the reminder of the terrible things he had said, "Dean, I'm sorry. You have to know I was scared, I didn't mean what I said." 

Before John could say anything else a nurse came in, "Come on sir, I need you to leave for a while. Mr. Winchester needs his rest." 

John reluctantly stood and began to follow the nurse out when he felt Dean's hand on his arm. John turned and saw Dean's eyes, full of unshed tears but also love and understanding, "I get it Dad, and I forgive you, and maybe we could... maybe we could just start over."

John felt like he could finally breath as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead before following the nurse out. John smiled as he realized he had a second chance and this time he wasn't going to screw it up. He loved his son and their baby and no matter how wrong it was, it was right and that was all he needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy decides to visit Bobby during his winter break. He wasn't expecting to see his father and brother. He definitely wasn't expecting the baby.

Sam smiled as he pulled the rental up to Bobby's house. He was on winter break of his senior year and decided he wanted to spend it with someone he cared about. He was to scared to call his Dad or Dean but figured Bobby would take him in. The older man was like a father to him, and he would understand Sam not ready to see the rest of his family, especially after the fight they had when he left. Sam grabbed his bag and walked up to the door and was just about to know when he heard the roar of a familiar engine. Sam paled as the Impala came into view, John Winchester at the wheel. Sam could tell the exact moment John saw him, the muscle car stopped abruptly and the car was off and the door open in a matter of seconds. Sam braced himself for the yelling, the fighting, everything he had been dreading. However, he wasn't quite prepared when his father rushed forward and brought him into a hug. Sam's eyes widened in disbelief as he hug tightened, "Dad?" 

John stepped back, releasing his son, "Sorry Sammy, I'm just happy to see you." 

Sam looked at his father skeptically, "Is everything alright?" 

John laughed, which for some reason made Sam feel more uncomfortable, "Everything is perfect Sam. So what brings you to Bobby's?" 

Sam decided he would see where this was going, "I'm on winter break, wanted to see Bobby, wasn't expecting to see you here." 

John shrugged, "Couldn't exactly stay on the road after your brother..." John trailed off, unsure if he should finish his sentence. 

Worry flashed across Sam's face, "What happened to Dean? Is he hurt? Is it bad? Will he be alright? What's wrong?" Sam's voice was a bit hysterical as he spoke but before John could answer, the door flew open. Sam turned to face the open door and saw Bobby, "Bobby! Can you tell me what happened? Dad said something happened with Dean but he won't tell me what and please tell me he's ok and he isn't hurt or that it isn't bad and they are only stopping here for some Tylenol and that's Dean's alright because I don't know what I would do if..." 

Bobby's look cut Sam off, "If you would stop asking questions a mile a minute, maybe someone could answer them, ya idjit. And keep it down, Dean is sleeping. Kid is exhausted, been up all hours of the night the past few days." 

Sam immediately toned his voice down to an almost whisper, "What happened?" 

Bobby and John shared a look before John turned to his son, "Maybe it will be easier to explain if we show you." 

Sam almost froze, the words hitting a fear deep inside him that this could be serious, what if Dean was paralyzed or he was missing a limb or he had a traumatic brain injury that left him hardly able to remember his own name. Without thinking, Sam pushed into Bobby's house, running to the room he knew Dean would be in. He flung open the bedroom door and relaxed when he saw Dean looked fine at least, then his eyes fell on the crib in the corner. Sam was confused a second before a loud wailing came from the crib, most likely brought on by his somewhat less than quiet entrance. Bobby cursed as he walked past the stunned Sam, "Dammit Sam, Dean just put the kid down. I need to get him out of here before he wakes Dean." Bobby disappeared with the baby, the crying fading as he walked farther away from the room and it's sleeping inhabitant. Dean shifted in his sleep, mumbling slightly before settling back down. John moved into the room and sat on the bed next to his eldest, running a hand comfortingly through the sleeping man's hair. 

Sam shook himself from his stupor and looked at his dad, "Dean knocked some chick up?" 

John shook his head, "Not exactly." 

Sam's eyebrow raised, "Then how is there a baby? Because I know Dean isn't a carrier, there's no way and even if he was he's straight." John looked at Sam and the younger man read into the look, "Oh my God, Dean's a carrier. Oh my God, he's gay... OH MY GOD MY BROTHER HAD A BABY!" 

John shot him a glare as Sam's raised voice almost woke Dean. Sam looked sheepish as John stood from the bed and grabbed Sam arm and dragged him from the room. John almost snarled at his son, "Do not yell. Your brother has been taking care of the baby non stop for the past five months and on top of that he is just getting over being sick. The pregnancy wasn't easy on him either and he has a lot of sleep to catch up on. I will not stand for you waking him up when this is the first chance he has had to really sleep in three days." 

Sam nodded and quietly asked, "What happened? Where's the father?" 

John looked away from his son, "That's a bit hard to explain." Sam gave his father a look, prompting the older man to continue, "Dean and I were fighting a witch. We got her but right before we killed her, she threw a curse at us. The next day we woke up and couldn't remember anything except our names. Sam, you need to understand something, we had no idea who we were, especially not to each other. For some reason, Dean's ring ended up on the wrong hand, on the wrong finger and..." 

Sam paled as he realized where this was headed, "You're the father. My God Dad, how could you do that? To your own son!" 

John raised his hands defensively, "I told you, I didn't know he was my son. Neither of us did. We went by what little information we had, we didn't know it was faulty. We thought we were married, and we sort of were for the couple moths we couldn't remember. I'm not sure if that was the intent of the curse or if it had a time limit, but as soon as we realized Dean was pregnant, we could remember everything. I freaked out Sam. I thought I had raped my own son, that's what it felt like. I yelled at him, it was the worst fight I've ever had with Dean, probably the only one that wasn't about you. Sam, it was so much worse than the one we had when you said you were going to Stanford. The things I said to him, I wish I could take them back. Dean ran, I scared him so much he ran from me, because I was scared and wanted him to get an abortion and wouldn't listen to him. I couldn't find him for months. I finally swallowed my pride and called Bobby, turns out that's where Dean went. I got here just in time for Matthew to be born. Even after all that, Dean forgave me. I know he doesn't fully trust me with Matt, but we are getting there and he's letting me be a part of our son's life. I couldn't ask any more from him, I love them both too much." 

Sam looked at his dad, "I think I understand, I don't like it, but I get it." 

John smiled, "Just please, don't blame Dean for any of this and try to look past who Matt's fathers are. As far as we are concerned, he's Dean's and that's what matters. Dean would be crushed if Uncle Sammy didn't do anything less than spoil Matthew." 

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, Uncle Sammy, I kinda like the sound of that." 

"Good." Sam and John's heads snapped around to see Dean standing in the door way. Dean walked forward and pulled his brother into a hug,"Heya Sammy, good to see you." 

Sam returned the hug and stepped back to look at his brother. Dean looked worn down, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair and clothes were a mess and he just looked tired. Sam sighed, "You should be sleeping Dean. You look about ready to fall asleep standing up." 

Dean shook his head, "Had to see my little brother, besides, you woke me up, least you could do is say hello." 

Sam winced, "Sorry Dean." 

Dean waved a hand dismissively as he walked to the kitchen, "Nah, it's fine. I'm hungry anyways. Could use some pie." 

Sam laughed, "Of course you could." 

Dean turned to Sam, his eyebrow raised challengingly, "What does that mean?" 

Sam shrugged, "It's alright, it just takes some people longer to get back in shape after pregnancy." 

Dean huffed, lifting his shirt to show a flat and very well defined stomach, "I'll have you know, I have abs of steel, thank you very much. And even if I didn't I could still take you, college boy." 

Sam laughed, "Oh yeah?" 

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Yeah." 

John chuckled as the two moved into the kitchen to join Bobby and Matthew. He watched as Sam took the baby and Dean's eyes lit up in pure joy when Matt gurgled and proceeded to tug on Sam's hair. John watched as his sons talked and laughed while Bobby flipped a few burgers on the stove. Sam was back and Dean was happy, John couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
